Dreaming
by missmegirl
Summary: Finn tell's Rachel something that results in a hot makeout sesh.


Finn was sitting in Rachel's room, on her comfortable bed, feeling nervous about what they were going to talk about. He had something big to say to Rachel, but had no idea how to put it into words. He always had trouble with that, and that's why Rachel was always the one talking. He told people that he thought her talking constantly was annoying, but truthfully it was one of the things he loved about her.

Rachel came into her room carrying two virgin cosmos. "I brought some drinks," she said with a smile. Just a year and a half ago Finn and Rachel shared the same drink. Rachel sat down on the bed next to Finn and gave him one of the cups.

"Cool," said Finn nervously, taking a quick sip. "Okay I am just going to get this over with, Rach. I have something to say."

"Finn, you know you can tell me anything," Rachel replied.

He placed a hand on her leg, which sent electric shocks through Rachel's body. "I know that you are going off to New York in a month. I know that you said this relationship will be over in a month because you are following your dream," Finn said with a half-grin. Like he always said to her, he loved the way she dreamed big.

Rachel sat quietly listening, while Finn continued with his speech. "But who says I can't be with you?"

Rachel didn't expect this. She thought Finn would never go to New York with her. She thought she had to do this alone. For once in her life, she couldn't think of anything to say.

After a few silent moments, Rachel finally snapped back to reality. "Finn you know you don't belong in New York. That's my dream, not yours. I have to do this on my own," Rachel said.

Finn knew this was coming. It was Rachel after all. "Rachel I love you. I will go anywhere with you. As long as you're in New York, then I will be too. I don't care about staying here anymore. With you not here, it just wouldn't be the same," Finn said.

Rachel understood. She felt the same way. She whispered because she couldn't really believe what she was saying. "You are coming with me? We aren't going to break up?"

"Yeah and no," Finn replied. A huge smile appeared on both of their faces. Excitement was building up in Finn's body like adrenaline when he was playing a game of football. "I am going to New York with you."

Rachel started laughing. It was just one of those moments where she couldn't help herself. She was just so happy. Rachel took both of their drinks and set them on her desk. She sat back on the bed.

Finn grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. He fell back on the bed with her on top of him. He stared at her face, taking the moment in. Their bodies couldn't get any more mashed together than they were now, yet Finn wanted them to be even closer. He felt every curve of tiny body against his.

He stared at her for a few seconds more before bringing his face to hers, and pressing his lips against Rachel's. She bit on his bottom lip gently before letting herself up for air. "Aren't you worried my Dads are going to get home and walk in on us?" she said.

"You said they weren't going to be home for another ten minutes and I'm still not done with you yet," he replied playfully.

Finn wrapped his hands around Rachel's hips and brought his lips to hers again. Between each kiss, Rachel unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the floor.

Finn started kissing down her neck and chest, rolling her over on the bed so he was on top of her. Slowly, he took off his sweater. He always felt self-conscious in front of people but with Rachel it was different.

Rachel ran her hand over Finn's bare chest. "I love you," she said.

Finn stared at her eyes for a few seconds before replying. "I love you too."

They were kissing more deeply now, ready to shred their remaining clothes off. Finn grabbed her skirt, ready to take it off for her when he heard a car pull in the driveway. "It's my parents!" Rachel said.

Finn and Rachel jumped off the bed, scrounging for their clothes and hastily put them back on.

"Dammit. Things were finally getting good." Finn said, frowning.

"It's okay, Finn. We get tonight all by ourselves. We can get to the good part then." She said mischievously.  
>Ever since Finn and Rachel had sex for the first time in December of last year, Rachel had been acting and talking dirtier. Finn loved it, and more important,<strong><em> he loved her<em>**.


End file.
